User blog:WarrenWitch/I present to you team..mind blown
Heller everyone! I hope everyone has been doing well. Let me start off by saying yaaasss this episode was over 5 minutes. I don't know the exact time yet but I reckon about 10 minutes. And I wasn't a total fan of the animation this episode(it would have been nice if it were the same standard as the first episode) but alas, I have no qualms, so I digress. Ok....I can not fathom how...ecstatic I am right now. This joint right cherr was poppin! Only word can describe this episode: DAYUM. Im not going to give a review, but I will give my thoughts and highlight some moments that I thought were down right spine tingling! Ahem, first off, everyone coming together. All I can say is : Yas(not yes, but YAAS)! That was just a hoshposh of comical and fighting awesomeness!! I loved how they just all clicked with one another. It flowed smoothly. Secondly, Jaune as always trying to be a lady killer! That was funny. But I want to highlight the fact that the creatures have names! Beobears= Ursas and Giant scorpion= death stalker....pretry pretty accurate names honestly haha. I wonder what the official name of the giant bird was though? Oh well who cares because Ruby freaking cut its head off! (Oh yes, I will get to that). While I felt that Weiss and Ruby resolving their issues so fast was a little rushed, in the end I liked it and I think more problems will arise between the two. I think it's safe to say that they are friends....but we'll see. Oh and Weiss reigns supreme as the fastest of the girls. I mean dang did yall see her go?! Then again, she wasn't actually running, she was gliding. Don't know if yall count that. And Ruby whispered "normal knees" which I thought was cute. And it looks like Vale is a city, according to Roman's map. But moving on, did anyone else catch a case of de ja vu during the chase scene followed by the the subsequent awesome battle? Yas I loved every minute. They worked so well together! And Nora!!! My word, I love Nora!! Guys, she's the fun one in battle!! Guys, she has a freaking hammer(which was expected) but the way she used had me cheesing and gawking at the same time. She. Is. A. Beast!! And Jaune isn't useless at all. While he wasn't the most flashy or even combative, the way he led his team was commendable. I was impressed but I knew he could do it. Speaking of leaders... Ms. Ruby. Rose. I don't know if any of you are familiar with Tamar Braxton, but I'm going to use one of her phrases to sum up Ruby. "She DID that!". Guys I knew ruby had enhanced strength but DANG. It's not even that though, it's the ssheer fact that she came up with that amazing plan and then executed it in a supreme fashion. Yall I'm telling you, when Ruby was dragging that thang up the cliff and then proceeded by slicing it's head clean off my jaw about dropped to the floor. That was...stupendous. everyone had to take a step back and admire the force of nature that is Ruby Rose. Normal knees my butt! Well that's about it for me haha. Oh one more thing. Yang had the best line in this episode ,imo. While lighting up that bird's mouth "I hope you're hungry". I just about died when she said that, mainly cause she was going off. But that definitely was the best episode in my opinion. Everything came togethet and we finally got TEAMS WHOO HOO!!! Be on the look out for Roman hehehe I wonder what he us up too. I am extremely curious as to what he could want with all that dust. And that map...hmmm fishy. Guess we'll find out after the break. Well I have so much more to say but I think this blog is long enough hahah. Feel free to tell me your thoughts and/or predictions! Have nice night! P.S. great job Monty and the rest of the rwby crew! Category:Blog posts